My Light
by Alexandra Yukino
Summary: She became the perfect daughter. She proved that she could be someone. He saw her. He saw through her. He saw her sufferings, her anguish, her loneliness. She lost her light. He gave it back. Sorry for the not good summary. (SasuHina) Rated M for future Chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Hyuuga's are known to be one of the most powerful and proud Nobles residing in Konoha. Although many who've encountered them have viewed them as arrogant, snobby and uptight, many have also recognize how strong and capable the Hyuugas are be it a Main or Branch member.

The sun had barely risen as light and almost soundless footsteps made its way to the farthest room in the main compound's corridor. The garden was still covered in fog for it had rained the previous night.

Neji, who had just finished his morning katas, was on his way to his little cousin's room and despite his hesitance to wake her up on this fine morning especially since she had just arrived from an exhausting one week mission dismissed his thoughts on the matter and knocked on the door softly but audible.

"Hinata-sama are you awake? Hiashi-sama has sent me to escort you to breakfast"

He waited for a moment and knocked again but there came no reply. Worried, he scanned Hinata's room and found her chakra although low, located in the center of the room and was calm and unmoving. "Hinata-sama, my apologies but you have to wake up. Hiashi-sama is waiting for you"

Lying in a bed full of pillows and a blanket, a light grunt was heard and Hinata emerged from her dreamless sleep. She felt the light rays of the sun kiss her pale face and slowly opened her eyes. She had sense Neji outside her room before he knocked but was too tired to stand but with her Father waiting, she hurriedly stood up and made her bed. A third knock was heard and she had discarded what she was currently doing and opened the door.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama is waiting for you" He smiled at his just risen cousin, exhaustion visible on her soft, half-awake face. "Make haste Hinata. You know he hates waiting"

Her slim fingered ran through her thick dark blue locks and waved to her awaiting chaperon signaling him that she was going to freshen up and dressed. A sigh was heard before Neji closed the door. His brows furrowed at the obvious displeasure that marked Hinata's face that he knew wasn't directed to him but a certain man waiting in the dining room.

* * *

"I see that you're tardy this morning. Ive taken the liberty of eating ahead since I wasn't certain if you would wake up. Now sit down we have much to discuss. Neji you may go. Inform Hanabi that both of you will be training this morning. I want no disruption"The cold, emotionless Hyuuga head watched as his nephew bowed, gave a reply of "Yes Uncle" and left. He then directed his attention to his first born.

As she felt her father's gaze, she placed the bowl of rice on the table and raised her head. "I have yet to think and give you an answer Father"

"We have talked about this Hinata. It's been days and the Elders can no longer overlook this. They need answer. A meeting will be held today after breakfast. You cannot delay this any longer my daughter" A pained expression replaced the once emotionless father and looked at his child with a heavy heart. "Hinata"

"I know Otou-sama. I shall give you and the Elders my answer. I still have a few more hours to…finalize my decision now if you'll please excuse me, I must report to the Hokage. I have yet to tell her of my return"

Hinata stood up, bowed and left Hiashi who looked at his daughter who he once viewed as a burden and who brought shame to the Hyuuga. Her little girl who was too innocent to be a ninja, to be exposed to the evils of the world and who filled the world with color with her bright smiles was now cold, ruthless, and lacked the emotions that once adored her face. His sweet little girl who was too innocent to be a ninja was now part of the ANBU and a high ranking Jounin. She had become on par with Neji and had even surpassed him in other field as well as her team and fellow rookie 9. But was it worth it? He now had the daughter he had always wanted for her to be but for the price of losing her bright smiles.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hi Guys! So I got this story in my head and I have no idea how to write it...again :( But hopefully I can pull it off.

Don't forget to review okay? If its a nice story ill push do my best to push through it! :D

Thanks Guys!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hokage Tower_

"Tsunade-sama? Hyuuga Hinata has arrived from her mission"

The said blond hokage looked up from her pending pile of paper work and placed her pen down. As she had done to everyone that goes in her office, she scanned Hinata for any injuries or misplaced appendages that needed to be healed.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, her face filled with amusement "I'm assuming that either the mission I gave you was too easy that you don't have a single scratch on you or you've already healed them since I'm sure you didn't go to the hospital"

A soft smile graced the face of the Hyuuga heiress and bowed her head. "Godaime-sama. I have healed my injuries before returning. It wouldn't be nice to walk at the wee hours with a bloody uniform"

"That it won't. Now, before I hear your report will you please stop with the formality? You of all my students is closest and the one who's gotten very far. If you insist on calling me that and making me feel damn old, which you know isn't good for you. Ill beat you to the ground, demote Neji and send him to as many D rank missions that I can find"

A giggle escaped Hinata's lips as she imagined the horrors her dear cousin would face. Especially since he was an ANBU Captain like her and being demoted to only doing D rank mission would not only humiliate him but scar him for life.

"Hai Tsunsade, gomenasai. Although I'd love to see my cousin running around babysitting children with a frown plastered on his face, ill spare him for now and rather finish my report. The elders have called a meeting" The soft smile had left Hinata's face and was changed with a cold mask. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the mention of the stinky elders. What did those old coots want now? "Again? That's the fourth meeting this month. What the hell are they making you do Hinata? Tell me. You know as much as I do that one word or punch is all I need to silence them"

Hinata sighed heavily. If only she could tell her, the woman who has somewhat treated her like her own daughter, who trained her, who saw what no one saw and who treated her like she was something worth noticing. She closed her eyes for a moment to recompose herself and faced her mentor as the Hokage she is.

"Thank you for your concern Hokage-sama but I am fine. I have it sorted out. Regarding my mission, I have submitted a thorough written report to Shizune as to what transpired during those days. My apologies for not being able to report it to you myself. I was only informed of the meeting this morning and I am already running late"

Tsunade stared at her prized pupil whose emotions have withered away as time passed by. Had she been wrong to bring her into ANBU? It has been 2 years since Hinata told her of her decision of going into ANBU. She was furious at the lavender eyed girl for asking her for permission knowing she would never let her. But despite her refusal to the idea, she watched as the little shy, timid girl turn into a skilled kunoichi who had surpassed all her kinsmen as well as her mentor but despite all the power the heiress had, she still preferred to hide everything and stay in the shadows.

The blond Hokage turned away from the once timid girl, a pained expression almost visible as she bit her lips. A habit she had never grown out of. "Go. I'll send for you when I need you"

Hinata bowed, shunshined soundlessly and silently as she made her way back to the place she didn't want to be at the moment.

* * *

Neji had been waiting for Hinata at the gate when she arrived. He had informed her that her father requested for her to be escorted by him. She gave him a simple nod and made haste to her room to get ready. Although there was no point to hastening since she was already late but nonetheless she did so anyway with her prodigal cousin following her every step of the way.

* * *

Team 7 had just arrived along with the Uchiha Prodigy, Uchiha Itachi and Shunshin no Shisui from an A rank mission that turn into an S rank in span of 2 days. Apparently their supposedly retrieval and protection mission for a Priestess descendent had gone wrong when three A rank criminals including one S rank criminal stood in their way with every intent to kill said Priestess.

Kotesu and Raido waved to them and welcomed them home. Although by looking at appearance alone, no one would have thought they had done such a dangerous and life threaten mission.

"If anyone needs to go to the Hospital I suggest you do it now if not then off to the Hokage for the report" Hatake Kakashi, whose eyes looked like they would shape into a letter 'U' turned his attention to his every so adorable minions. He was tired, not to mention his depleted chakra wasn't helping him feel any better but not that he would ever mention or really tell them that.

"Kakashi-sensei! You need to go to the hospital including Shisui-san. Both of you got a bad does of the poison while fighting that metal thing. You have to get it checked. Im not sure if I've taken it all out of your system. Better safe than sorry"

With both hands on her waist and a reprimanding voice, Haruno Sakura looked at the two said shinobi and was ready to drag them both kicking and screaming if need to. When neither of them made any indication of even going to the hospital, she sighed. Why is it that grown men are damn hard to deal with?

The silver haired sensei chuckled at his feistiest minion and started walking toward their destination, not even thinking of doing what his pink haired minion had said. He heard her call his name again but merely shrugged his arms and signaled them to start walking. He hated hospitals and he wasn't going to start or ever change that. Besides, the hokage is also a medic and since he knew she made it a habit of checking all the people who comes into her office. Hopefully if she isn't in her bad moods, she'll be willing to treat him instead and get it over with or if she was he could only pray to kami-sama for her to spare his life and be able to live and read his Icha Icha.


	3. Chapter 3

"Im going ahead. I'll leave the reporting to you" The youngest of the Uchiha's and Itachi's little brother stated, his gaze focused on his mentor.

Itachi, the second eldest and heir to the Uchiha clan, turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow to his brother "Where are you going?"

Not removing his attention from the walking silver haired Jounin who was not giving him any indications of stopping nor answering, he gave a grunt and shunshined away, leaving his brother whose face was in a frown and a loud Naruto calling out to him "Oi Sasuke!" Which he didn't bother or if he even heard it which was something hard not to do since the blonds voice was heard almost all over Konoha.

Hatake Kakashi merely looked at his now scowling blond student who kept muttering how 'unfair the bastard was' and that he was just avoiding the Hokage. He returned his attention back to the road pulling out his beloved orange book when Sakura punched Naruto's head saying what an idiot he was.

Shisui, who wasn't standing out much grinned. Amusement evident on his face whilst watching Team 7 and their antics. Although curiosity was nudging him about his little cousin who from his speculation was actually rushing to leave and he hadn't a clue as to what the reason was. He shifted to look at Itachi whose face was as always unreadable but a frown that he noticed earlier was still on his face hadn't left the prodigy especially since Sasuke didn't bother to answer his question and merely grunted.

* * *

Hinata stared at the kimono that was prepared for her in her quarters. It wasn't too formal nor was it casual. It was dark shade of blue, almost the same color of her hair, and a white obi. It was simple with no decorations but it was also elegant with its fine made material. There were also 5 hairclips that they have laid out for her to choose.

She sat on the edge of her bed and touched her kimono. Surely by now the Elders are already infuriated because of her tardiness. She had them wait for her and is still waiting for her for over twenty minutes now and she was sure to have an earful.

Her face turned into a frown as she suppressed her anger because of the discussion she and Hiashi had this morning. She gave them her word that she would give them an answer. She gave her word that she will choose and think over it wisely and what do they do? They abruptly call her out like this, rushing her once more to do something she again has no control of. She had though she had more time, she did according to their agreement had more time and yet here she was pounding over this needed decision of which she hadn't the slightest idea of what to do.

She needed to think, to decide, she needed time!

Her hands fisting the sheets of her bed were shaking and her composure breaking. So many thoughts were racing through her head that could rival even a Nara.

The conflicted heiress let out an exasperated sigh and stripped her clothes off to wear the waiting kimono. She was sure to get an earful but that was the last thing on her mind right now.

A knock was heard from her door and she was sure that it was Neji who was sent by the Elders to fetch her who had been waiting for more than half an hour.

Sigh. ' _What a day this turned out to be…_ '

* * *

A certain Nara was pacing back and forth in his room, brows furrowed with his arms placed one across his chest and the other below his chin. Hinata had informed him of the Elders' change of plans in timing and that her idiot of a father only informed her this morning.

Shikamaru was fuming because of the sudden decision and his mind was working overtime because of said predicament. He collapsed on his bed, arms spreading as far as they can on his bed while his legs were on the edge of the bed, feet still touching the hard wood floor.

 _'_ _Troublesome….'_

"Any luck?"

He directed his attention to his Father that had just entered his room. He was with him and Hinata when they were talking hence the reason why he knows. "Oyaji. _Sigh_. Not a damn one…"

Shikaku's arms were folded across his chest, his body leaning on the door, and his expression as troubled as his son. He looked at his son intently, thinking of also a way to solve said problem. Why did that little Hyuuga always involved herself into trouble? Why do I always include myself into their troubles? Troublesome…

Both father and son stared at each other to think of a way to help the Hyuuga heir, their minds both in a heap of conflict, weighing the pros and cons.

Meanwhile, a certain raven arrived in his home. A place separated from his family. He opened the door and went directly to his room.

He paused midway in the living room when he noticed the scroll that hadn't been there when he left. He activated his sharingan scanning the room for any foreign chakra or intruder but none were found. He directed his eyes to the scroll, looking for any traps and noticed the familiar seal hidden from anyone's normal vision.

Taking the scroll into his hand, he stared at the seal, making sure that it was correct and that it belonged to that one person. _'What the hell does he need now?'_

He deactivated his sharingan and removed the binding seal after complete a series of hand signs. As he read through the message written to him, his eyes widened. His grip on the scroll tightened as he clenched his teeth, his lips thinned and his face was tight with angered.

The scroll burst into flames, leaving nothing but ash and dust. He stood there, angered seeping through his every muscle. After a few moments, he turned to his room and went to the bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothes and opened the cold shower, not even bothering to turn the heater.

His mind was racing, his pulse was ringing in his ears, and his breath was almost panting. He cursed, muttered and only stood in the cold shower. His eyes relaxed when a certain blue haired girl appeared in his thoughts. All traces of anger disappeared as he closed his eyes and remembered the little girl that he found crying in the forest and how he couldn't approach her and only look at her from afar.


End file.
